Myandeth
"I was blind before I gave up my sight. Losing my vision opened my eyes to the realities of the world. We must find what will die for, and what we are willing to give up everything for. Then we must live for that singular purpose." '--Oka, c. 683 AE' General Overview The Myandeth are three of the god Dimdeth's children who were born into the chaotic eras of the Shatterers. They decided to use their rare exceptional gifts from birth to repair the world that the Shatterers had broken. History Daranthel teaches that the goddess of creation, Alilia, created something so profound that all of the other gods became envious of her. That creation was life that could create life. The dorii and serii that spawned from Alilia's seed and her Earthfires were beings that continuously passed on their flames to create life. Other gods were capable of crafting creations, but not any that could carry on in such a way. When Alilia roamed through the plane of Ilderon she imbued a portion of her power in Emira, and Renaltuh before departing. She never shared her power with Gendoi, Deldeth, and Dimdeth. The servants of Notherild found their own way to manipulate the energies of Ilderon. The Myandeth as children bearing lineage to both Alilia and Notherild found themselves with very unique magics available to them. They found themselves not only wielding the spark of humanity to produce life, but the power a god to manipulate that spark. Each of the Myandeth have different origins and histories of how they tried to influence the world and came to use their powers. Oka - Forger of Life Summary Oka was one of Dimdeth's final children. She witnessed her father abandon the world and vowed to never do the same to the inhabitants of Ilderon. After a deadly encounter with the Archblight, she discovered the extent of her abilities and refined them. Chasing rumors of that her father had returned to Ilderon, Oka traveled to Red Axe where she attempted to create another Earthfire and accidentally ended up creating the Mtuokaori, or better known as the Dwarves. Early Life Born before the goddess Soyesa ascended, Oka saw the tail end of the Kyic Empire. She watched her father abandon humanity and the milserii as the the Archblight dealt one fatal blow after another fatal blow to the Kyic Empire. Oka and a handful of Dimdeth's other children led a group of Kyic refugees northwards to the mountain temple of High Wind and in the process was attacked by Tierii of the Archblight. Oka watched in horror as she watched the Tierii devour her brothers and sisters in the resulting battle. They found that feeding on the souls of the demi-gods empowered the blighted tierii to untold levels of strength. Oka and a few Kyic survivors fled the continent of Galken to a forbidden island off the eastern shores of Galken. Pursued by the Archblight across the narrow straits, Oka let loose the powers she had always used in careful spurts. She intended to call fire from the sky to smite the tierii's boats but instead she conjured winged creations that spewed fire instead. In doing so she ripped a whole in the fabric of Ilderon, tearing open a portal to Bridge. All manner untold creatures poured into Ilderon. Unable to battle the monstrosities and the desperate demigod, the Archblight fled. With the new portal leading to the Bridge, Oka had upset the Gatekeeper Renaltuh and the angry god traveled to Oka's island with the intention of killing whoever ruptured her domain. When Renaltuh arrived at the island she found a demigod who was half human and half servant of Notherild. Renaltuh was incredibly fond of parading around as a mortal but was never truly able to enjoy the experience because of her constant ability to see between the planes of Ilderon at all times. She made a deal with Oka, allowing Oka to live in exchange for her eyes. The Demigod reluctantly accepted and continued to travel the world blind. The Mtuokaori After the Kyic empire was destroyed, Oka found herself in the lands of the Red Axe chasing rumors that her father Dimdeth had returned to Ilderon and began guiding the civilizations of the Axe. She was convinced that Kyic Empire was destroyed and succumbed to the Archblight was because the people of the Kyic Empire never truly learned how to wield the magics of the Earthfires. She attempted to use the fires of the nearby volcano to create an Earthfire for the region. Instead she created a race stout hardy small people. The fire did not function like an ordinary Earthfire and aside from spawning the dwarven people the new fire worked to destabilize magic chaotically around it. Oka charged her creations with the task of protecting the magical anomaly and keeping others from misusing the fires until she could return with a way to properly shape the fires. Eshus - Fortune's Trickster Summary As one of Dimdeth's children Eshus lived a life of luxury among the upper class of the Kyic Empire. As the empire became increasingly desperate for ways to survive after their god's departure, they turned to darker arts. Eshus stole a powerful artifact and roams the world hiding from those who would seek to abuse the power he wields. Eshus is a trickster and often roams the world granting power to those who don't seek it and tricking those who lust after him into unfortunate demises. Early Life Eshus was one of Dimdeth's children living in the lands that would become North Hold when he had heard about his father abandoning the world. The northern augurs of the dying Kyic Empire became increasingly distressed and a few followed the path of their ancient milserii ancestors on Seadale. In their desperation they contacted any force that would listen and found a roaming fragment of the Dark Mage Calphaer Calgarin's soul, roaming the bridge. They conspired to summon the Shatterer back to Ilderon to combat the unstoppable force of the Archblight. Eshus learned that the Dark Mage had brought the continent of Seadale to its knees, as his soul was intertwined with a evil demigod. Knowing that the ritual would bring both Calphaer and the demigod Phianthros back to Ilderon, Eshus stole the soul fragment and doomed the Kyic Empire to its coffin. Eshus roams the world with the fragment in tow often hidden in the midst of adventurers. He offers advice to those and seek it, and often finds a way to trick the greedy out of their fortunes. Eshus uses the fragment as a conduit for Calphaer's powers and manipulates chance and fate to his benefit. When he cannot fix a problem on his own he acts as a messenger between the Myandeth, organizing his sisters against a cause. Yemayen - Light of the Redeemed Summary Yemayen is a daughter of Dimdeth that fell to the Archblight. What was left of her soul rose as a vengeful spirit. She became one of the few Tierii to come back from total madness regain control over her soul and mind. Using her ability to weave the ancient magic of lost gods and Alilia's power together Yemayen crafted herself a unique replacement for a soul. Yemayen interwove her essence with the fabric of the world. Tierii that travel with Yemayen claim their hunger subsides in her presence. She works hand in hand with the Vampire Empress Elizabeth to build the Darken Vale empire as a safe haven for the tierii of the world.